The present invention relates to a security camera system or video monitoring system, and in particular, to a security camera system capable of improving both security and privacy protection.
Video monitoring systems (security camera system) taking the right of portrait, privacy protection, etc. into consideration have been proposed, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-186507 for example. The system described in the document comprises: a building video information delivery module which delivers video information collected inside or around a building to a video display terminal which is placed inside or nearby the building; a portrait right protection module which carries out a concealing process to part of the video information that is relevant to the right of portrait or privacy; and an administration right confirmation module which confirms whether the viewer of the video display terminal has proper right or authority to view unconcealed video information (to which the concealing process has not been done) or not and delivers the unconcealed video information to the video display terminal when the viewer's administration right is confirmed.